


When You Get in a Wrong Car

by woodenmonster



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodenmonster/pseuds/woodenmonster
Summary: Charles因为生病迷迷糊糊地误将Erik的车当作Uber上了车。





	When You Get in a Wrong Car

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU  
> 一发完的小短篇  
> 没用的职业设定：CEO万和教授查

Charles感觉非常不妙，不妙到他甚至没有打算把学生的所有试卷都塞进包中带回家批改——尽管现在正值紧张的期末考时期——而是仅仅把寥寥几份试卷草率地塞进包中，然后省略了以往都会做的物品确认，顶着昏沉沉的脑袋走出办公室，锁好门后将钥匙暂时交予急冲冲就要离校的Moira——他猜测自己接下来的两三天大概都不会回学校了，而显然Moira需要时不时进他办公室取点资料。

他忽冷忽热，偏头疼得简直像是大脑裂开了一样。拥有能够成为牛津大学终身教授的智商的Charles，不难分析出自己有很大的可能性是发烧了。这也许得怪罪于学生过多的、不成章法的论文和卷子以及过冷的室内空调。

显然Charles是学生中受欢迎的那一类，从出办公室到走到校园门口的这段路途中，超过十个学生向他打招呼。只是不巧，这些热情的招呼此时对他来说简直是酷刑——他甚至不想走路，更不要说像平时会做的那样向学生投以一个温暖的微笑。

堪称艰难地抵达了校门口后，Charles感到自己的心情简直像是登上月球的第一人，兴奋喜悦且自豪，并且深深地被眼前熟悉的景象感动到。他从口袋里掏出手机，迷迷糊糊地查看了一眼Uber的界面——

“嗯…黑色的车。”Charles望向校门口四周的街道，一辆停靠在靠近他的街边的扎眼黑色汽车捉住了他的视线，于是他一边喃喃自语着一边尽自己最大的努力向那辆车尽快地挪去，“妙极了。”

他握住后车门的精致把手后自然地拉开了它，然后以习惯性且流畅的动作把自己塞进了舒适的汽车后座。

 _哈，是辆好车。_ Charles迷迷糊糊地想着，习惯性地向司机重复了一次理当出现在订单信息上的住址，然后靠上靠背，眼皮最终得到垂下的许可，用尽全力地拥抱住下眼睑。

Erik放下手中的手机，屏幕上还停留着回复到一半的工作邮件。他吃惊地扭过头，看着这位不请自来的、看起来像是这所大学的学生的人——不过说起来没有哪个学生会穿那么土气的西装的，结合他的脸来看也许是个年轻的讲师——注意到他红扑扑的脸颊和紧抿的红唇，看起来有很大几率正在生病。

Erik必须承认，他长得 **很** 好看。

他上车后非常自然地就说了地址，Erik猜测，如果他不是病得产生了幻觉，误将他的车当作出租车的话，那就是叫了Uber之类的。Erik挑高了眉头，思考着自己是要像一个正常人会做的那样，晃醒这位不速之客并把他赶下车，还是当一个他几乎没有当过的老好人，把这位先生送回他迷迷糊糊吐露出的地址——你看，反正它令人惊讶地离自己的住址并不太远。

Erik少见地遵循了自己的想法，靠在驾驶座上把还没完成的回复邮件解决好，确认安妥地发送了之后，将手机放回收纳格中，拉起手闸向这位先生说的街区驶去。

＊

Erik绝对没有想到——或者说，他应该想到的——突然开始的暴雨几乎让他没办法看清前方的路，最快档的雨刷都像杯水车薪一样毫无用处。他用极缓的速度挪到了Charles家门口，但过大的暴雨只能允许他大概分辨出那是一座大概是象牙白的小别墅，再多的细节就全被模糊了。

他叹了口气，在心里烦躁地抱怨自己的坏运气，然后伸手第三次把车内的空调力度调低，因为他能透过后视镜看到车后排的那位先生紧挨着车门与座位夹成的角落，浑身都可见地发着抖，无意识地努力让自己蜷缩起来好用体温温暖自己。他靠在椅背上思考了一下，望着车外势头凶猛的雨水，相信自己能想象到他们打在身上过分难受的触感。

Erik的西装外套就放在副驾驶座上，但夏季款的薄布料显然没办法让一个病中对寒冷格外敏感的人感到一丝暖意。他的大脑提醒他在后尾箱里有一张从冬季开始就一直忘记拿回家的毯子，但同时也告诉他车内没有伞，如果他打算为一个陌生人——一个擅自闯进他的车里的陌生人——拿那床毯子的话，他将会让自己从内湿到外。

在内心斗争了三分钟后，Erik握住了车门把手，在拉开它并且冲向后尾箱的时候在内心讥讽自己： _Erik Lehnsherr，你一定是疯了。_

他像是穿越伊拉克前线的士兵，弯着腰护着他那床毯子好让它不要在抵达车内的这段路上湿得太严重。雨水打在他脸上像是子弹的重击，几乎让他萌生自己也许会被雨水杀死的想法。

Erik终于完成他铤而走险的取毯子任务之后，重重地把湿哒哒的自己砸在驾驶座上，力度之大让整辆车都震了一下，而后座的那位麻烦先生则是皱紧了眉头，对此发出了梦呓般的抱怨哼声。

“你还真敢抱怨，”Erik没什么脾气地说道，为自己的耐心和友好程度感到吃惊。等他喘过气来后，探过身子将毛毯没被雨打湿的那一面搭在那位先生的身上，然后放心地叹了一口气，靠在自己的座位上等这场几乎困住他的暴雨减弱。

不过Erik没能对着雨幕自怜自艾多久，后排那位麻烦蛋深吸了一口气，然后抓着毛毯茫然地在那下头扭了扭身子，接着抬起头望向听到响动而转过头的Erik。

 _我看到了那么好看的一双蓝眼睛，_ Erik在心里有些疯狂地赞叹道， _和他那双艳红的唇瓣和泛着粉红的白皙皮肤搭起来，简直像是一件无价的艺术品。_

“嗨？你在这里吗？”Erik对着他努力不带什么情绪地发问，但显然因为眉毛和眼睛间距离太短而不怒自威的脸让这个病中有点模模糊糊的家伙慌了些许。他脸上露出尴尬的神色，“是的，我是说，是的。”

Erik盯着看起来就快要瑟瑟发抖的他，然后点了点头，“那很好。”

Charles愣了愣，然后扭头看了看窗外磅礴的大雨，在毯子下拽紧了毛毯上一小攥短短的绒毛，“我是不是应该下去？”

“理论上是的，”Erik点点头肯定了他的话语，然后并不出意外地看到他脸上的神色变得有点尴尬，“不过你看，现在的情况，实践大于理论。”

在后排仍然无意识地蜷着自己的小个子发愣地盯着Erik看了几秒，然后露出了被逗趣的笑容，语气愉悦地重复了一次，“实践大于理论。”

他沉默了一会儿，然后再次对着重新背过身去的Erik开口道，“我很抱歉，你看，我想这对你也挺麻烦的，Uber会针对这样的情况有补贴吗？”

Erik重新扭过头，嘴角卷着蕨一样的微笑，还有点被逗乐了的意思，“Uber不会给我补贴，”

“哦，我很抱歉，也许我现在就应该下车。”Charles有些为难地皱住了眉头，但还是行动了双手让自己把身上的毛毯掀开，“无论如何，谢谢你的毯子。”

“把它盖回去，你在发烧，”Erik探出右手，随机地按在他身上——而这个地方似乎是大腿，呃——示意他停下掀开毛毯的动作，“Uber不会给我补贴是因为我根本不是Uber司机。”

Charles缓慢地盯着Erik眨了眨眼睛，然后原本粉红的脸颊以戏剧性的速度，唰地一下变成了砖红色，“…我上错车了？”

Erik听着他犹犹豫豫的语气有点想发笑，但他的大脑告诉他也许他应该体贴一点，收住那个嘲笑。“我想是的。”

“噢——”Charles懊恼地把脸埋在展开的手掌里，从指缝中溢出悔恨的呻吟，Erik可以确信他的脖子都红了，“我很抱歉。”

Charles在尝尽了尴尬的滋味后重新抬起头，皱着眉头，脸上依然泛着粉红，说不好是因为尴尬还是过高的体温，“我该怎么做才能不那么——哦天，你的衣服是湿的吗？”

Erik垂下眼看了一眼还湿乎乎地粘在自己身上的衬衫，然后重新把视线对上Charles的，“显然。”

“你——”Charles摸了摸毯子，不出意外地感受到了上头还没干透的雨水，“你下车帮我拿的毯子？”

Erik没有显得像邀功一样地回答，只是挑高了自己一边的眉头。

“我希望我能在这里撞死，如果不是这样还要麻烦你帮我清理尸体的话，”Charles红着耳尖，那双好看的蓝眼睛里的歉意都快漫溢出来了，“真的很抱歉，也许你比我更需要这张毯子。”

“留住你的毯子，我没关系。”Erik摇摇头制止了Charles再一次掀开自己的毯子的动作。他这不是在逞能，他认为无论怎样，每天晨跑并且一周去三次健身房的他，看起来怎样都要比这个看起来有点肉肉的讲师的身体要好得多。

Charles轻易地听从了，可见他其实并没有好到能随意让出自己的毯子。

“所以，你想等雨小点的时候回家吗？”Erik靠在座椅上，拿着手机检查自己的邮件和股市，没有回头地问道。

Charles小声地用鼻腔嗯了一声以示肯定，看起来惭愧得只要Erik说一句“下车”他就会义不容辞地冲进雨里。

所以Erik决定不再说话。

车内尴尬地沉默了一会儿，Charles最终打破了它，“我是Charles。”

Erik翻资讯的手指停顿了一刻，然后恢复了正常的刷动频率，“Erik。”

“噢。”Charles表示了信息接收成功。接着他摸了一把自己的口袋，然后立刻皱紧了眉头，慌忙抓起一旁的包拉开磁扣急匆匆地翻找起什么东西来，最后以一声绝望的倒吸气停止了纸张摩擦的唰唰声。

“怎么？”Erik下意识地接上一句问话，尽管他并不是非常好奇——只是有点好奇。

“我也许把钥匙落在学校了。”他在说这话的同时依然在焦虑且无望地翻找着，从脸上的表情看来并没有抱什么希望。

“噢。”Erik知道自己没办法说什么有意义的话来回应，所以决定给予最低等级的回应后便闭嘴。

然后Charles打电话给了某个人，“Raven你今天回家吗？”

Charles的手机通话音量设得很低，不像有些人和开扬声一样，巴不得全世界人都知道他在谈论什么东西——所以Erik并不知道他电话另一头的人给出了怎样的回应，但从他失落地答复着“好吧”并挂断电话看来，大概不是什么好的回答。

“嗯？”Erik不明白自己为什么要这么经常地和Charles找话，他们就应该无视彼此，安安静静地共享同一个小空间——也许只是他 **想** 这么做。

“我妹妹不回家，”Charles抬起左手，用食指和中指按了按发疼的太阳穴，甚至疲于去掩饰语气里的疲惫，“家里的钥匙也许就锁在办公室里，而我办公室的钥匙在别人手上。”

“这 **很** 不妙。”Erik做出了中肯的答复，然后补上一句，“那你打算怎么办？”

“我不知道。”显然。

Erik沉默了一会，让自己内心里对立面的两个想法打斗了一阵子，最后推动了一下其中一边让它获得胜利，然后开口提出了一个建议：“也许你可以来我家，明天再想办法打开你那碍事的家门。”

Charles一下子抬起了头，直直地盯着Erik侧面向他的脸，似乎在试图在那上头找出什么意图，然后用僵硬的语气说道：“我想，这有点太麻烦你了。”

 _努力拉开距离的语气，_ Erik这么想着，一边摇摇头开口，“我没有其他意思，只是你看，现在雨小了，我 **想** 回家了。而那离你家只有一个街区，如果我试图举刀杀死你的话，你还能跑回家翻窗上去，而这甚至不需要你锁门。”

_并且你现在显然需要人照顾。_

Charles被Erik的话逗笑，然后沉默下来像是在考虑这个建议，而Erik则是趁这个空隙从车门旁的收纳格里拿出一瓶矿泉水给自己灌了几口。

“如果这不会太麻烦你的话。”Charles最终做出了这样的答复，然后让毛毯把自己裹得更紧，“你还有水吗？”

Erik一边重新拉起手闸，然后把喝过的水放在座位间的收纳格盖子上，接着发动汽车开向自己家。

过了一分钟，Erik的余光瞥见一只五指都短乎乎的手拉走了那只塑料水瓶。

＊

当Erik开到车库里的时候，Charles已经在后座上利用这段短短的时间进入了半昏半醒的状态，于是Erik不得不像对待小孩子一样——尽管他并不真的这么干过——轻缓地把Charles从毛毯里解救出来，然后一路扶着他的肩膀好让他能正常地走路。

到Erik家中之后Charles立刻被塞进了被窝里，一股温暖好闻的气味和蓬松的触感包裹了他。不出意料地，他没有多想就放任自己睡着了。

但在十分钟后，Erik拉起已经睡着的Charles，这个动作让他皱着眉不满地哼唧了几声，然后闭着眼让Erik把苦到难以忍受的药水灌进他嘴里，肆意虐待他的味蕾。

“好苦。”Charles在Erik转身放下空杯子转而去拿清水的时候哼哼道，整个人都毫无保留地靠在Erik小臂上，为了让自己的手臂不要负荷过度——至少他是这么告诉自己的——Erik换了个姿势，让Charles斜靠在自己胸膛前。

“是，所以喝下这杯水。”Erik把马克杯边缘塞到Charles嘴唇边，并不合时宜地想着 _它们看起来真红_ 。Charles在勉勉强强地喝了几口后便推开了那杯水，靠回原位——也就是Erik的胸口——径直进入了睡眠。

天知道Erik花了多长的时间才说服自己把Charles放回枕头上。

＊

第二天Charles是在将近中午的时候睡醒的，后半夜他睡得踏实了不少，动动他的脚趾头也知道除了额头上正贴着的退烧贴，这里还有一部分功劳必须归功于不断给他擦汗的Erik。

他撕下额头上的药贴，踩着依然有点不稳的步伐爬下床，然后环视着这间怎么看都是主卧的房间——你知道的，作为一个莫名其妙寄宿到一个认识不满一小时的人家里的不速之客，他就算是在堆满了杂物的客房里醒来也不算奇怪。

但在 **主卧** 里醒来，还不见主人的影子，就太奇怪了。

Charles拖着步子挪出房间，一下注意到了站在开放式厨房里捣鼓什么的Erik，一股香得过分的气味冲进了他的鼻腔里。

“Erik，”Charles喊了他一声以引起他的注意，而Erik转过头后看得见的黑眼圈让Charles把那句“闻起来好香”哽在了喉咙里，转而替代的是一句“我很抱歉。”

Charles猜测他应该烦透自己了，不仅上错了车还麻烦他照顾自己了一晚上。然而他不知道的是，在Erik眼里看起来，他甚至有点可怜。

“Charles，这不是什么大问题，过来，”Erik放下手中的小菜铲，走向站在流理台外的Charles，用手背贴上他的额头，然后点了点头，顺手用手掌根把Charles的头发往后推了一把，接着轻柔地捏了捏他的肩膀，称得上是有点开心地说道：“好了，基本上退烧了。”

然后他注意到Charles比刚才更加粉红的脸，就是那么一秒钟的事情，他决定要拥抱一下这个比自己矮一个头的小讲师——说起这件事，他仍然不确定他是不是真的是个讲师。

但至少有两件事是被证实了的——第一，Charles抱起来的手感比他想象中要好得多，柔软的棕色卷发蹭着自己的下巴，暖呼呼软绵绵的；第二，Charles绝对对这个动作不抵抗，因为他在短暂地一僵之后也抬起手，拍了拍Erik的背。

“你中午留在这里吗？”Erik放开他，看着Charles因为过近的距离而扬起的脸，他认为自己喜欢这样的画面，“我煮了你的份，鸡胸肉沙拉和咖喱牛肉饭？”

Charles点点头，问非所答地说：“听起来很诱人。”

“我猜这是说“会”？”

Charles笑了起来，然后点点头，“是的，会。除此之外，你想和我一起吃顿晚饭吗？我是说，也许，算是感谢你照顾了我一晚。”

Erik假装拒绝地摇了摇头，然后没忍住卷起了嘴角，“去掉感谢的那部分，这是一顿晚餐，然后，是的，好的。”

“很好。”Charles也笑了起来来，而Erik发现那是极具感染力的笑容——而他喜欢这个，因为这和他公司里那些傻笑的员工不一样。

因为，这是 **Charles的笑** 。

所以Erik发现，自己就这么轻易地沦陷了。

 


End file.
